Conto de Fadas
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • A morte tem vontades e a vida é frágil demais diante dela.


**Autora:** Sabrina Martins

**Sinopse:** A morte tem vontades e a vida é frágil demais diante dela. Porque os contos de fadas sempre terminam em felizes para sempre? Terminam assim, pois existe a tão sonhada eternidade e esse negócio de ser "para sempre enquanto durar" é coisa de leigos mortais.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim à Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Konoha era um lugar sossegado, sem coisas surpreendentes ou apaixonantes o suficiente para um romântico inspirar-se. Uma cidade dita como normal e pacífica. Várias pessoas andavam pelas ruelas sempre com os mesmos rostos e sempre as mesmas histórias, apenas isso e mais nada. Construída em torno de um grande calvário que na opinião daquelas pessoas ínfimas era sobrenatural apenas pelo fato de ter sido encontrado um livro com escritas estranhas e hieróglifadas, apenas _por _isso e mais nada.

Aquela noite era gélida e sempre ventava batendo as janelas de pessoas desprevenidas que acabavam se assustando com cada barulho que aquele pedaço de madeira inútil fazia. Na madrugada escura e silenciosa não havia nenhuma alma sequer que ousasse quebrar o domínio daquele vento irritante e insuportavelmente forte.

**POF **

Um barulho de janela batendo e logo em seguida um grito. Yamanaka Ino não era o tipo de pessoa que se assustava em vão. Era uma cética que não acreditava em absolutamente nada que seus olhos não pudessem ver ou que sua mão não pudesse tocar.

-Ino, que grito foi esse. – Nara Shikamaru tinha um sono pesado. Ah! Se tinha. Porém aquele grito dela tinha sido tão alto, tão terrivelmente alto que seus olhos não se contiveram em abrir ao sentir os tímpanos doerem.

-Talvez tenha sido um pesadelo Shika-kun. – Ino o fitou aérea, parecia pensar nesse tal pesadelo que ela disse que tivera. Puxou para si o edredom e deitou-se novamente no travesseiro sendo perseguida pelo olhar do amigo, melhor amigo.

-_Talvez?_ Isso é eufemismo senhorita Yamanaka, conte-me o que você sonhou. – Shikamaru sentou-se na beirada da cama da loira e a fitou, esperando uma resposta.

-Tudo bem, eu te conto...

**POV INO ON**

Estava tudo escuro no começo e eu estava com frio, com muito frio. Parecia uma realidade paralela à nossa ou talvez fosse apenas o inferno, pois eu acabei por ver um demônio. O demônio que eu vi era claro e altivo, cabelos vermelhos como o sangue que corre pelas minhas veias e uma voz incrivelmente amedrontadora. Ele parecia não me ver, pois apenas falava coisas sem sentido.

"_A princesa não escapa do seu próprio destino se não tiver um príncipe para salvá-la"_

Ele não gritava, pelo contrário. Ele parecia sussurrar no meu ouvido, mas ele estava tão distante para isso que eu me senti até um pouco estúpida ao pensar nessa hipótese. Resolvi andar até ele e ouvir melhor o que ele dizia, porém petrifiquei quando ele virou-se para mim e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes, olhos mortos.

Agora era ele que vinha na minha direção e eu estava lá parada. Vítima do meu próprio pensamento. Ele corria agora e continuava a sussurrar e então ele disse.

"_Você irá se apaixonar pela morte, minha princesa"_

**POV INO OFF**

-Ino, deixa de ser problemática e pára de pensar em coisas inúteis. – Shikamaru cobriu a loira e deixou-a sozinha naquele quarto escuro e frio, idêntico aquele inferno que ela sonhou ter ido.

**-X-**

Em terras distantes poderia até acontecer de existir demônios como esse e era nessas terras distantes que eles se infiltravam dentro de suas almas, devoravam e violavam sem nenhuma compaixão e sem nenhuma benevolência. Mortos, apenas isso e mais nada.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. Só desistirá quando ela enlouquecer. – Uma garota de cabelos loiros e de roupas detalhadamente elegantes em um tom negro falava ironicamente para um ruivo, aquele demônio.

-Está enganada Temari, eu só desistirei quando eu trouxer a alma dela para mim. – E um sorriso demoníaco se formava nos lábios finos daquele _capeta_.

-E como pretende fazer isso Gaara? Fazendo-a sonhar com você todas as noites e depois mandá-la se suicidar? – Temari o fitou. Eram iguais acima de tudo, principalmente em relação à natureza, aos mesmos tipos de vontades e de necessidades.

-Elementar minha cara irmã. Ela apenas quererá me dar a alma dela. – O demônio levantou-se e andou, tirando do campo de visão da garota loira suas vestes negras e sua excentricidade.

Temari apenas sorriu cinicamente e sussurrou algo como...

"_E o conto de fadas começa no coração morto de um ser sem alma"_

**-X-**

O dia já havia amanhecido há um tempo. Ino e Shikamaru seguiam para o trabalho árduo de um antropólogo cultural. Eles estudavam os mistérios por trás da mente humana e, conseqüentemente, a origem dos próprios. Naquele momento estavam com um enorme enigma nas mãos que era aquele livro encontrado dentro da montanha de Konoha e era lá onde eles estavam, dentro da tal montanha.

-Sabe o que eu acho Ino. Que esse livro têm alguma ligação com alguma civilização antiga que viveu na Terra à anos atrás. – Shikamaru estava na frente de um computador exageradamente grande onde estavam dispostas fotos do tal livro que era tido como o mistério da tranqüila Konoha.

-Então porque nenhuma escrita antiga se encaixa na dele? – Ino fitava o mesmo computador, tentando fazer seu trabalho que parecia se tornar cada dia mais impossível de ser realizado pelo fato daquele livro ser um segredo cabal.

-Pode ser uma nova civilização que está prontinha para ser descoberta por nós. – Shikamaru parecia indiferente enquanto passava cada foto com urgência. Queria descobrir sim o mistério por trás daquilo tudo, porém isso já estava se tornando um círculo onde ele e Ino não conseguiam sair de jeito nenhum. – Bem, fica aí tentando ter uma idéia coerente para darmos o nosso próximo passo que eu vou lá fora fumar.

Ino continuou na enorme sala passando as mesmas fotos. Era tudo tão caprichoso. O traço era suave e parecia ter sido desenhado por pessoas que tinham noções de elegância e beleza. Ela sempre se admirava a cada página ou a cada letra que via, e isso apenas fazia sua vontade de desvendar aquele problema muito mais aguçada.

-Todo livro têm um título. Qual será o seu hein? – Ino falava para o computador enquanto passava a mão pela tela, fascinada pela capa da obra misteriosa.

"_Contos de fada."_

Ino tremeu. Aquela voz era a mesma do seu pesadelo e o frio voltou para o seu corpo. Ela não dormia, então isso significava que aquilo era real, que _ele_ era real. A respiração começara a falhar, ela não tinha controle, pois lhe faltava ar. Virou o rosto à procura do dono da voz, porém não encontrara nada, apenas o escuro e aquele frio terrível.

-Quem disse isso? – Ino tentou falar alto, porém suas palavras saíram como um sopro de sua boca.

-Eu! – E finalmente ele apareceu para ela, com os mesmos olhos mortos e com aquele sorriso demoníaco.

**-X-**

Shikamaru já se encontrava fora da montanha e começava a tragar o filtro artesanal que estava em suas mãos. Tragava e soltava a fumaça sem nenhuma piedade de si ou de seu pulmão.

"_Isso é suicídio"_

Shikamaru sempre ouvia aquela voz dentro de si falando, porém nunca a levava a sério. Shikamaru tragava cada vez mais forte e a voz apenas repetia aquelas mesmas palavras, sempre as mesmas palavras.

-Que problemático. – E mais uma tragada.

Shikamaru mal sabia que não era sua consciência que falava e sim ela, seu anjo da morte. Ela sempre estava lá com ele, cada vez que ele encostava aquele filtro assassino na boca e ele nunca a escutava. Para uma pessoa que está morta, o suicídio é algo praticamente imperdoável.

"_Os humanos são tão idiotas. Têm o maior tesouro do mundo que é a vida e a jogam por água abaixo"_

Um vento frio e logo em seguida ela passa ao lado dele. Ele sente toda a "temperatura" emanada do corpo dela e apenas deixa aquele cigarro idiota cair no chão. A respiração também lhe falta, a voz também lhe falta, os sentidos e tudo mais quando ele a vê. Então finalmente ele morreu?

-Quem é você? – Shikamaru falou sem conseguir olhar naqueles olhos demoníacos.

-Você está me vendo? Impossível. – A garota apenas o olhava, confusa também com tudo e logo em seguida uma lembrança.

"_Se algum dia um humano vir um deus da morte sem a vontade do próprio deus. Isso significa que um desequilíbrio aconteceu: um deus da morte apareceu para um humano que não era para ser levado naquele momento e tudo entra em puro caos no mundo espiritual"_

-Claro que eu to te vendo. Me responde quem é você? – Shikamaru levantou o tom, demonstrando nervosismo e então tentou agarrar a _garota _pelo ombro. Tudo em vão! Sua mão passou pelo corpo dela sem nenhum contato, sem nenhum mísero choque ou relação.

-Sou a sua morte, sou o seu demônio mais temido. – A garota tocou-o na face. Ela sim poderia tocá-lo, mas ele não. Ele não poderia tocar o que não pertence ao seu mundo, mas ela era uma deusa, poderia fazer tudo que quisesse.

Dedos frios que tocavam a pele dele. Dedos incrivelmente frios!

-Qual o seu nome? – Ele só poderia estar louco. Fazendo uma pergunta para a morte.

-Temari. – Ela o soltou e sumiu logo em seguida.

**-X-**

Ino estava assustada, ajoelhada no chão daquela enorme sala. Ele apareceu e sumiu por apenas alguns segundos. Será que teria sido uma ilusão? Não, Ino sabia que não e, por isso tinha tanto medo. O que ele queria dela? Não sabia e isso era assustador. O que era ou quem era? Também não sabia, e isso era ainda mais assustador.

**-X-**

-Você é um imbecíl Gaara. – Temari gritou, esperando uma resposta do irmão.

-Eu não fiz nada demais, apenas apareci pra ela enquanto ela estava acordada. Só isso! – Ele fitava algo no horizonte escuro de seu mundo sem vida.

-Você sabe quantos de nós deve ter aparecido para um humano em todo o planeta Terra? Tenho certeza que não. Você não sabe o quanto isso é perigoso e inconseqüente, pois se soubesse nunca apareceria para um humano que não esteja prestes a morrer. – Ela cuspia as palavras para o ser a sua frente que nem ao menos à olhava.

-Eu a quero Temari. Eu a quero do mesmo jeito que você quer aquele suicida maldito. Todos nós temos um humano preferido e você sabe disso. – Agora sim ele a fitava.

-Eu sei sim. E também sei que o quero, mas eu não sou apressada. Esperarei até o final da vida dele para ter sua alma preenchendo meu corpo vazio. – Temari diminuiu o tom e dirigiu-se para longe do irmão enquanto sussurrava algo. – Afinal somos eternos em nossa solidão fatal.

**-X-**

-Que irônico. Então o nome do livro é "Contos de Fada" – Shikamaru falava olhando para a loira.

-Ele me falou Shika-kun. O demônio me falou. – Ino estava frenética na frente do computador enquanto tentava encaixar as letras do título nas letras das páginas.

-Eu vi também. – Shikamaru falou baixo, porém fora o suficiente para Ino escutar.

-Você o viu?

-Não, eu vi a minha morte. Era uma mulher: Temari. – Shikamaru fitou Ino parecendo ainda meio confuso. Ele próprio não sabia o que falava, não sabia de absolutamente nada.

Ino não falou nada. Aquele círculo estava se quebrando finalmente e o mistério que rondava Konoha começava a ficar ainda mais atormentador. Contos de fada eram histórias com felizes para sempre, então porque tudo parecia tão aterrorizante? Porque tudo naquele livro cheirava a pesadelo? Nem Shikamaru e nem Ino sabiam, mas tinham a certeza de que eles seriam parte fundamental para a resolução daquele mistério.

**-X-**

Os anos foram se passando e tudo foi se repetindo, porém nunca mais os viram. Shikamaru e Ino nunca mais viram seus demônios enquanto estavam de olhos abertos, mas Gaara e Temari sempre viam os dois humanos. Ino muitas vezes sonhava com o ruivo e Shikamaru continuava a escutar aquela voz lhe avisando que sua morte seria rápida, cada vez mais rápida. A cada sonho e a cada tragada a vontade de se aprofundarem naquele conto de fadas se tornava mais intensa tanto para Ino quanto para Shikamaru. Queriam sentir novamente o quão frio era estar perto da morte.

**-X-**

-Desculpe senhorita Yamanaka, mas o senhor Nara não resistiu ao câncer. – Uma mulher de jaleco branco e cabelos róseos, falava para a loira.

-Não acredito. Não acredito que eu perdi meu melhor amigo. – Ino não chorava e apenas tristeza emanava de si. Seus olhos fixos no chão e suas mãos tremendo a cada segundo mais que passava naquele hospital silencioso.

-Bem, eu irei dar os pêsames para a família. Sinto muito Ino. – E a médica saiu do local, deixando a loira sozinha.

Ino pareceu assimilar ainda a informação e por poucos segundos pensou ter visto o espírito do amigo em um canto da sala. Correu até o local tentando tocá-lo, porém foi uma aparição rápida demais.

-Não acredito que você morreu Shikamaru, não acredito. – Ino saiu correndo do hospital envolta por uma vontade sinistra de estar na tal montanha.

Quando Ino chegou ao local escuro, apenas gritou.

-Aparece pra mim, aparece meu príncipe. – Ino gritava esperando pela morte. Queria vê-lo, queria partir como Shikamaru.

**-X-**

-Onde eu estou? – Shikamaru parecia o mesmo. Suas roupas agora eram negras e elegantes e seu corpo era mais frio. Seu mundo havia se transformado em caos, porém suas memórias à reconheceram. – Temari?

-Finalmente o conto de fadas aconteceu meu príncipe. – Temari desapareceu e apareceu por um segundo apenas, chegando perto do Nara e fazendo o mesmo movimento com os dedos que fizera a alguns anos atrás. Os dedos ainda eram frios, porém Shikamaru nem sentira. Seu fim havia chegado e seu corpo se desprendeu deixando o calor e a alma se desligarem de si.

-Isso é tão irônico. – Shikamaru estreitou o olhar para a sua deusa e também a tocou na fronte. Agora sim ele poderia tocá-la, _finalmente_.

-Seu antigo mundo é um poço de ignorância meu querido. Conto de fada significa história fatal. Fada vem de _fatum_, que significa fatalidade. Nada têm salvação em um mundo como a Terra e seus habitantes estão fadados à nossa _justiça_.

-Isso é tão problemático. Então quer dizer que agora eu sou um de vocês? – Shikamaru não sabia se estava mesmo morto ou se tinha pegado a mania de Ino em sonhar com demônios.

-Não, isso significa que agora você e eu teremos uma vida inteira juntos, na nossa realidade funesta. – Temari o fitou e em seguida o beijou. Finalmente sua alma havia chegado para completar sua realidade vazia.

"_Seja Feliz para sempre minha irmã"_

**-X-**

Gaara ouviu o chamado de sua princesa, ouvia Ino seja onde ele estivesse. Ele sempre estava a vigiá-la com seus olhos mortos. Ela continuava a gritar por seu nome e a chamá-lo de príncipe, porém de nada adiantaria se ela ainda possuísse corpo e temperatura. Ele a queria morta. Queria ter o seu feliz para sempre com a sua princesa escolhida. Gaara a via naquela montanha escura e fria, aquecida apenas pela temperatura de seu próprio corpo, aquela que ele tanto desejava.

-Você não vai aparecer não é? – Ino estava ajoelhada. Não gritava mais, no fundo ela sabia que ele a escutava. – Se você não aparecer agora eu me mato.

Ao ouvir aquela ameaça, Gaara resolveu tomar uma atitude. Não queria que ela tirasse sua vida, o tesouro mais precioso de uma pessoa que possui um corpo e temperatura. Ele não queria que ela fizesse aquilo, pois uma eternidade se seguiria e ele apenas esperaria, devorando os sonhos de sua princesa e a violando com sua estúpida vontade de ser feliz.

"_Não faça isso, te esperarei para sempre. Tenha calma"_

Ao ouvir a voz do demônio, Ino teve apenas uma reação: segui-la. Ela foi de encontro aonde a voz a alertava, porém não percebera que apenas corria sem rumo. Corria nas mãos de seu sofrimento e de sua vontade de jogar-se nos braços da morte. Ino chorava e quando deu por si estava no meio de uma estrada, ela se assustou com uma claridade dolente aos olhos de um frágil mortal e parou, inconsciente.

Ino não sentiu mais a sua temperatura, não sentia dor e nem sofrimento. Ela estava na frente de si mesma, porém seu corpo estava ensangüentado e sem vida, sem alma.

-Eu morri? – E lá estava ela, sussurrando palavras ao vento.

-Eu disse que eu tinha uma eternidade para te esperar, mas não sabia que ela seria tão insignificante. – O demônio se encontrava atrás dela. Uma mão se encontrava na cintura fina de sua princesa enquanto a outra afagava as melenas loiras.

-Então eu virei um demônio. – Ino ainda tremia. Não de frio e sim de emoção. Finalmente aquele que invadia seu sonhos estava a tocando fisicamente. Não, fisicamente não._ Mortalmente_.

-Contos de fadas existem minha princesa e o feliz para sempre não é uma mera coincidência. O "para sempre" existe, em um mundo no qual demônios reinam e apenas príncipes e princesas esperam por suas almas gêmeas.

E naquele momento surgia mais uma página no livro misterioso da tranqüila Konoha. Uma página onde contava a história de dois humanos que se apaixonaram pela morte e acabaram da mesma maneira que qualquer outro conto de fada termina. Com um fim idêntico a esse:

"_E eles foram felizes para sempre."_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

* * *

**N.A.:** One shot feita para o desafio de outubro da GaaIno _( link no perfil )_ - Entrem '-'

_Enjoy, GO \õ'_


End file.
